


[Art] Paranormal Activity

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Art, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superbat Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: All the activity has led to this. Drawn for the 2020 Superbat Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Banner + Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos to AFO for translating my art to fic in such a delightful way. I submitted two pieces to the reverse bang with the hopes of prompting some unique explorations of Clark, and I had the absolute best experience two times over. AFO's story embodies all of my wishes for eerie ghostly paranormal happenings in a DCEU Superbat story. You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205092)!! ♥
> 
> The first piece here was my initial prompt, inspired by the Paranormal Activity movies.
> 
> The second piece (posted to Chapter 2) is my interpretation of a scene from AFO's fic. If you see the art before you read the story, please do go read it and then come back to gaze upon this comic again! It should take on new meanings ~~I hope~~ :D

  


  


* * *

  
  



	2. Comic




End file.
